poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Fred Jones
Fred Jones is a character from the Scooby-Doo series. He met Pooh and his friends in the first (and, until further notice, only) episode of the New Winnie the Pooh Movies called What a Night for a Knight, which is the pilot episode of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! Trivia *Fred, Scooby-Doo, and the gang reunited with Pooh and his friends and met Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Tennessee Tuxedo, and Chumley in ''Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island''. *Fred will meet Ronald McDonald and the gang in Ronald McDonald's Adventures of Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island. *Fred will meet Ash Ketchum and the gang in Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island. *Fred, Scooby-Doo and the gang will make their first guest appearance in a Ronald McDonald crossover film in Ronald McDonald's Adventures of Space Jam. *Fred, along with Daphne and Velma, made his first guest appearance in a Winnie the Pooh crossover film with Scooby-Doo and Shaggy in Winnie the Pooh Says Hocus Pocus. *Fred, Scooby-Doo and the gang will join Pooh and the gang again in the Pooh's Adventures Chronicles, Pooh's Adventures of Escape to Witch Mountain, Winnie the Pooh Meets The Iron Giant, Winnie the Pooh's Happy Haunting - Party at Disneyland, Winnie the Pooh Meets The Outsiders, Pooh's Adventures of Return from Witch Mountain, Pooh's Adventures of Jaws (along with its sequels), ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Danny Phantom'', and Winnie the Pooh in Mickey's Boo-to-You Halloween Parade. *Fred, Scooby-Doo and the gang will meet Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, and Genie in Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins. *Fred, Scooby-Doo and the gang will see Littlefoot and the gang again and meet Zazu in Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! Curse of the Lake Monster. *Fred, Scooby-Doo and the gang will see Littlefoot and the gang again in Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island. *Fred, Scooby-Doo and the gang will make their first guest appearance in a Land Before Time crossover film in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Black Cauldron. *Fred, Scooby-Doo and the gang will join Littlefoot and the gang in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Nightmare Before Christmas, Littlefoot's Adventures of Beetlejuice, Littlefoot's Adventures of Free Willy: Yuletide and Red Tide, Littlefoot's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven, Littlefoot's Adventures of Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home, Littlefoot's Adventures of Ghostbusters II, Littlefoot's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven 2, Littlefoot Meets The Swan Princess, Littlefoot and The Return of Jafar, Littlefoot's Adventures of Dinosaur, and more. *Fred, Scooby-Doo and the gang will reunite with SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star and meet Bloom and her friends in ''Bloom's Adventures of Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island''. *Fred, Scooby-Doo and the gang make their first appearence in Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Epic Mickey. They appear once again, asking Benny, Leo, Johnny, and Rae's help to find a real haunted house in Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures on Zombie Island. Category:Humans Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Allies Category:Pooh's Adventures of Total Drama characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Simba's Allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Pure of Heart Category:Hanna-Barbera characters Category:Sons Category:Not too intelligent Category:Boyfriends Category:Warner Bros. Pictures characters Category:Tritagonist